theinfinitystonesfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Stone
Description The Soul Stone is the Infinity Stone of Mind. The Soul Stone gave life in the universe. It's original containment unit is the planet, Vormir. Where no being ever got the Soul Stone until Thanos sacrificed his loved adopted daughter, Gamora to get the Infinity Stne. History "All my life I dreamed of a day, a moment, when you got what you deserved. And I was always so disappointed. But now, you kill and torture and you call it mercy. The universe has judged you. You asked it for a prize and it told you no. You failed. And do you wanna know why? Because you love nothing. No one." - Gamora *Thanos turned around and saw him crying* "No." -Thanos "Really, tears?" - Gamora "They are not for him." - Red Skull said as he realized that he is crying because Thanos will throw her into the cliff. "No. This isn't love." - Gamora said in disbelief. "I ignored my destiny once, I can not do that again. Even for you. I'm sorry, little one." - Thanos then grabbed Gamora's arm. "No!" - Gamora's last word. The Sacrifice, Avengers: Infinity War Thanos and Gamora went to Vormir '''in order to get the Soul Stone. They are met by Red Skull and said that he is cursed to watch and guard the Soul Stone after he died. They went to a cliff and said that to get the Infinity Stone, Thanos need to sacrifice someone he loves (A soul for a soul). Thanos then cried because he will be forced to throw her daughter into a cliff. He held his hand and threw her and Gamora fell to her death. Thanos then woke up in a puddle of water and saw the Soul Stone in his hand. Wielder's Powers The Soul is one of the powerful stones in the six Infinity Stones. Because, the wielder will have the will control life and death. * '''Soul Manipulation: '''Hence its name, The wielder will have the power to control souls. It is possible that the user can extract, create, or even summon a soul. But, it is still not seen yet. * '''Life-Force Manipulation: '''Hence its name, the wielder will also have the ability to control life and death. The Soul Stone is a must in Thanos's genocidal snap. Since it's the Infinity Stone that will 'kill' it's random victims. * '''Soul Detection: The wielder can detect souls by using the Infinity Stone. Example of this is when Thanos is tricked to be seen by several clones of Doctor Strange. Thanos then used the Soul Stone and found the real one since the clones dosen't have any souls. * '''Soul Teleportation: '''The souls of the victims of the snap is teleported into the own stone's world, The Soul Dimension. Meaning, that the souls are still alive, but can't be detected or seen from the real universe. Meaning that the victims are uncertainly dead. * '''Soul Binding: '''The Soul Stones binds the victims' souls to the stones' effects in order to be affected by the snap. Containment and Usage The Soul Stone is one of the stones that is hard to find. Meaning, that its history is only myths and legends. However, Gamora know the Soul Stone. and its containment unit is the planet, Vormir. In order to get the stone, the person that want to get it need to sacrifice someone or something (an animal friend/pet) that they love. This is a trade for a soul for a soul. Its usage is probably to create life by creating souls or controlling life. This can be turned into the most deadly weapon as the wielder can kill any organisms that they want with the simplest of gestures.Category:Soul Stones Category:Universal Stones Category:Bio Stones Category:Life Stones Category:Death Stones Category:Possessed by Thanos